


小骑士与龙

by slry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slry/pseuds/slry
Summary: 这是个童话故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ◆羽生结弦/金博洋  
> ◆童话故事AU  
> ◆玄幻小短篇  
> ◆15岁屠龙小骑士x破壳白日小龙仔牛  
> ◆我可能癫了写这东西 emmm

金博洋是龙国刚成年的小骑士，龙国是童话世界里屠龙最厉害的国家，方圆百里的恶龙都惧怕着龙国的屠龙骑士，所以龙国周遭非常的和谐，除了外敌偶尔来犯，龙族对龙国是敬而远之的。

所以在龙国，并没有被巨龙掳走的公主需要拯救，龙国的骑士注定要远行，去往恶龙侵犯的国度，帮助他们夺回美丽善良的公主。

刚15岁成年的金博洋，已经拥有了屠龙的资格，他即将远行，去往七彩国拯救他们被龙掳走的莉莉娅公主。

小骑士金博洋拥有一把国王赐给他的宝剑和骑士的勋章，他在一个阴云密布的清晨，带上干粮和一朵漂亮的小花，在巨石垒起的台阶上告别了他的母亲和哥哥，他即将远征，与他相伴的是勇气与前路未知的凶险。

第一次离家远行的小骑士选择了夜里在相对安全的山洞休息，他花了一个小时生起篝火，在采果子时摔下树把小腿划了道口子，但这都不影响一个骑士的意志。

山洞潮湿，小骑士忍着痛出去找了些干草，在抱回山洞的路上下起了雨，小骑士一点也不气垒，途中还帮助了一个老妪，把她背回了山洞一起避雨。

第二天出了太阳，小骑士一觉起来老妪不在了，他还丢了干粮和浆果，他想还好，他的剑和勋章都在，哦，他的小花也在，只是垂头丧气的。

翻越了一座山丘，金博洋在河边抓了两条鱼，一条自己吃了，一天给了不知道在石壁缝里看着什么的小狐狸，小狐狸毛色火红，尾巴尖是黑的，光照在它身上，像一簇熊熊燃烧的烈焰，火一样的小狐狸，真好看。

小骑士歪着头，学着狐狸抬头去看上方的石缝“你在看什么？”

小狐狸眨了眨眼，继续看着，一脸餍足“我只在梦里见过它，你看，这个缝隙像它的尾巴，有时候我抬头，飞鸟成群结队的黑影像它的身躯，我想去找它，虽然我不知道它在哪里，它一定也很想见我，我们可以一起看个日出，我喜欢日出，它也一定会喜欢。”

小骑士有些可怜小狐狸，他都不知道自己在找什么，还好小骑士知道自己的目标。

路过一片黑暗森林时，金博洋迷了路，他被会说话的树吓了一跳，高举着手在林子里乱跑，最终迷失了方向。

他看不见太阳，也看不到猎户座，树冠枝条缠覆，遮天蔽月，黑暗森林是万物的坟茔，发着光的尘埃如星粒被囿囚黑色大地，浮浮沉沉，小骑士依靠着长毛的树根，他想念着家里柔软的床和黄油味的面包，咂咂嘴，他拍了拍脸，继续找路。

衣服破了，靴子也脏兮兮，小骑士奄奄一息的倒在黑暗森林的边界，在失去意识前，他仿佛听到了海浪的声音，风钻过盘根错节的灌木，吹向闭着眼睛的小骑士。

 

金博洋是被渴醒的，他睁开眼猎户座就在他的正上方，飞鸟成群掠过，阴影落在金博洋眼里转瞬即逝，天河夜幕，星星近的就像要掉进他眼里了似得，小骑士眨了眨眼睛坐起身，身下铺着宽大的阔叶，他的白色骑士服已经变成了灰黑色，还破破烂烂的。

哭丧着脸的小骑士还没来得及寻找他的宝剑和勋章，目光被不远处闪闪发光的物体吸引。

海水冲刷着赤裸的小腿，白色的长裙裙摆随着浪潮散开，像美丽的透明水母，水珠顺着皮肤滚下，淡淡的蓝白色闪烁跳跃的光随着脚上鳞片的褪去跟着暗淡，手指拂过脸侧粉白色的细鳞放下，露出一张漂亮的男孩子的脸。

金博洋从来没有见过这种生物，百科全书上都没有。

他真漂亮，小骑士懊恼着他手里没有一朵与他相配的花。

“你怎么醒了？”尖牙还没收回，他不满的看着储备粮擅自离开他用餐的地方，他不太喜欢吃清醒的人，他们会尖叫乱逃，把自己的弄得脏兮兮的，作为一头刚成年的冰原鳞龙，他还不太会捕食活蹦乱跳的人类，这是他离开龙巢的第一次单独狩猎。

“我……渴了。”眼神好凶，金博洋有些被吓到了，那么漂亮的生物，眉峰一皱那凶相，狠戾异常，月光下白森森的牙轮廓锋利。

人，似乎只能喝淡水，可淡水是什么？

小鳞龙没有找到淡水，他给了人类一颗椰子，半条尾巴泡在海潮里，随着人类喉咙滑动的节奏甩来甩去的扫着湿软的细沙，微微发光的鳞片在黑色的浪潮里时隐时现。

小骑士被小鳞龙蜜糖琥珀一样的眼睛看的心脏砰砰直跳“你有吃过梅子糖吗？它跟你的眼睛好像。”

梅子糖？小鳞龙尾巴甩的更快，他都不知道那是什么，龙的世界里，只有捕食和捍卫，一切比他们弱的都是他们的食物，首要要吃的是威胁到他们生存的人类。

人类自身并不强大，他们没有坚硬的鳞片，没有锐利的钩爪，也没有会飞的翅膀，但他们有铠甲有剑矛和铁链，人类狡猾又无耻，龙把人类归在食物链的最顶端，是首要选择捕食目标。

小鳞龙按住一只正在刨沙洞的海蟹，摸着它坚硬的壳看向脏兮兮的人类，他的白色衣服破破烂烂，一点也不坚硬，那不是铠甲，他的双手伤痕累累，散发着血腥的香气，他没有剑矛，他的背包里只有一些草药，装不下铁链，他是一个毫无威胁的人类，或许可以不那么着急吃掉他。

“梅子糖是什么？”他的眼睛，他的眼睛是什么样的，小鳞龙第一次对自己的眼睛产生好奇，他以前为什么从来没有在意过自己的眼睛呢，它是什么样的？什么颜色？

“梅子你有吃过吗？”小骑士抱着扎手的椰子问拿小尖指甲划拉沙地的龙，龙摇摇头，小骑士觉得他有些不开心“糖你吃过吗？梅子酸酸的，倒裹一层糖就是酸甜酸甜的，糖是甜的。”

“酸？嗯……甜？”小鳞龙摇摇头，他收起尖指甲一把抓住小骑士的手拉到眼前，鼻尖蹭着刚结痂痒酥酥的手心闻着，血痂还保留着淡淡的血腥味，他只知道血的味道“这个我喜欢，梅子糖比这个好吃吗？”

小骑士不明白他的喜欢指的是什么，思考了一会儿，小骑士懂了似得‘啊’了一声，他擅自从龙的手里抽回手，把手指伸进龙爪抓出来的洞，手指蘸了一圈椰汁涂到龙薄薄的嘴唇上“这就是甜的。”

舌尖舔上嘴唇，小鳞龙的尾巴鳞片倏地张合了一下，光洁的脸上鳞片若隐若现的流过粉白的鳞光，好奇怪的味道，却在消失的瞬间让小鳞龙想再要一点，他往前爬了爬，脸上长出更多粉白的细鳞，眼睛看着金博洋，流淌着温润的月光色，仿佛琥珀熔化快要无声的流进了夜里“还要。”

清亮的汁水甘甜的荡漾在手心，纹路如暗河支流纵横方寸掌心。

小鳞龙拿鼻尖嗅了嗅，秀气的鼻尖粘上黏糊糊的椰子汁，龙摇头晃脑的甩了甩，头发上的水珠溅了金博洋一脸，金博洋怕椰汁洒了，没敢动，龙放低肩膀俯身凑近摇晃的汁水，伸出舌头轻轻一舔，鳞片流光一闪。

小鳞龙美滋滋的眯着眼睛一下一下舔着汁水。

小骑士小心翼翼地抬起另一只手，在即将触碰到小鳞龙脸上的鳞片时，被突然睁开眼，瞳孔竖成一条细线的龙咬住了手腕，尖牙刺进皮肤，血腥味四溢。

椰汁还是洒了。

舔着牙齿残留的血液，小鳞龙蹲的远远的看人类用草药处理伤口，他不喜欢草药的味道，龙都不喜欢，他们的嗅觉很灵敏，草药的味道刺激性太大了，他们不喜欢。

“你好像我们学校门口的那只大白猫，我每次伸手摸它，它都会咬我。”小骑士委屈巴巴的从裤子上撕下一截布绑住手腕，不知名生物的牙齿比猫粗多了，伤口的痛也是猫咬的好几倍。

“我咬了你，你为什么不杀我？”从他记得住事开始，他的母亲就告诉他，人类是睚眦必报的动物，他们路过一个城镇，仅仅是张开的翅膀挡住了一瞬太阳，人类就会用弓箭射杀他们，如果是路过城镇因为身躯庞大破坏了人类的建筑，人类甚至会追到他们的栖息地来屠杀，人类，是残忍的化身。

“是我先伸手要摸你的，是我不对，可是你的鳞片好漂亮，比星星还好看。”小骑士笑了笑，露出一边的小虎牙，他很瘦，笑起来脸上的轮廓却十分饱满“而且你也没有咬断我的手呀，我们都是无心的。”

小鳞龙没有说话，他抬头看着满天星光，眼睛都不带眨的看了好一会儿，母亲是错的，世界上有比星星更闪耀的东西。

第一次离开巢穴，小鳞龙其实也很害怕，他比同窝的兄弟姐妹长得慢，也不一样，他们都是黑色的，只有他是白色，他的体型比同窝的龙都小，他的鳞片也比他们细脆，还能发光，这是非常不利于隐藏的，除了他的母亲，龙群里没有龙喜欢他，包括他的兄弟姐妹，所以别的龙离巢都有伴，他没有。

他也不能去别的龙飞跃的路线，他们会欺负他，甚至杀了他，他只能选择一条没龙选择的路线，他独自飞过山峦大海和黑暗森林，在荒无人烟的死亡海岸停驻。

直到他遇到一位屠龙骑士。

远处的灯塔孤独的坐落在海面，光亮随着海浪沉浮跌宕，而每日每夜隔着黑沉沉的大海凝望它的龙，此时正蜷在屠龙骑士的身边，收起利爪和尖牙，任由人类的手，温软的抚摸过他脸上脆弱的鳞片。

他说他的鳞片，比天上的星星还好看。

“你为什么会来这里？”龙嗅着小骑士身上的味道，他要记住他的味道。

“我在黑暗森林里迷了路。”鳞片的触感微凉，乍一碰像在摸冰片“我要去七彩河拯救他们被恶龙抓走的公主。”

“恶龙？”这个词他还是第一次听到，‘恶’在龙族的世界里，是独属于人类的标签，龙也有恶的吗？小鳞龙靠近小骑士，闭着眼听小骑士说掳走公主的那条龙的所作所为，小鳞龙只是不明白那条龙为什么要掳走公主，他又不吃她，小鳞龙有些好奇，他想见一见那条龙，问问他为什么那么做。

就这样，龙藏起鳞片和尾巴，决定与屠龙骑士一起上路。

他们绕开黑暗森林，在第二天日出时分离开死亡海岸，走了五六天，在傍晚来临之前找到了一个破败的城镇，竖琴镇，镇子街道萧条，路人行色匆匆。

金博洋用草药和两只兔子在镇上唯一一家衣料店换了一件白色的长袖衣服和棕色的长裤，老板抖抖索索的告诉他们快点离开，趁天还没黑，否则月亮一出来，血蝙蝠就该来了。

“血蝙蝠是什么？”玩着小骑士系在腰上的布条穗子，小鳞龙蹲地上眯着细长的眼睛看着头顶的风铃。

“吃人的一种蝙蝠，个头跟七八岁的小孩一般大，牙有你手指那么长，毛如尖针，眼睛血红，浑身恶臭。”老板上着门板，语气惊恐，催着他们快去找家旅店安身，不然该关门了。

提上挂杆的山鸡和鱼干，一人一龙离开衣料店去找住宿。

“羽生，怎么了？”夕阳把金博洋的影子拉的又长又怪异，残阳如血，烧红着远山和天。

羽生结弦是小鳞龙的名字，来自他出生的那一刻，他生在冬天的夜里，他的父亲为了更好的保护他们脆弱的蛋壳，用羽毛为他们筑的产巢，羽生破壳而出的那晚，银心附近的星云和尘埃异常的浅淡，使得人马座结弦拉弓的星轨格外明亮清晰，也就有了小鳞龙的名字，羽生结弦——生于白翎之中，于射手星弦之夜破壳。

金博洋对小鳞龙的名字喜欢的不得了。

小骑士看着几步轻巧爬上房顶站着远望的羽生，神情有些焦急，血蝙蝠的厉害他是知道的，除了体型比龙小，杀伤力跟龙比起来毫不逊色。

“有东西藏在附近的山林里，血腥味好重。”闻着风里杂糅的气息，小鳞龙捂着鼻子从屋顶跳下来，小跑几步扑进小骑士的怀里用力嗅着金博洋身上的味道“难闻，臭的。”

任由小鳞龙扒在自己身上，小骑士拖着龙找到了镇上唯二的旅店，差一点老板就要落锁了，还好他们动作快。

顺着楼梯到了地下，老板和他的几个孩子合力关上了通往地下的门，那门是厚厚的一块黑铁，别说血蝙蝠，龙都不一定能破坏得了。

终于好好洗了个澡的小骑士，散发着皂角香气坐在床上吃着老板送来的汤糊糊，羽生跟镜子杠上了，脸就没挪开过，金博洋想到了遥远国度那个魔镜的故事，十几年前的故事了，也不知道是真是假，女巫现在都快被猎巫人杀绝了，所以血蝙蝠才这么泛滥，它们曾经是女巫最爱的食物。

吃完饭也没别的事可做，赶了一天路，金博洋作为一个普通人类早早就睡下了，小鳞龙光着脚侧躺在小骑士的身边，撑着脑袋玩着小骑士的头发，毫无睡意，他总觉得刚才在外面闻到的恶心气味，在这家旅馆里还能闻到。

到了夜里，一阵撞击声四起，尖锐的啸叫密密麻麻，隔着石板此起彼伏。

羽生耳朵比人类灵敏，他能清楚的听到翅膀扇动和风混乱的流向，还有血蝙蝠之间交流的刺耳声波频率在空气里乱窜，小鳞龙捂着小骑士的耳朵，尾巴垂在地上晃来晃去，稍显烦躁。

昏暗的地下并不是绝对安全的庇护所，女声凄厉的惨叫响起时，羽生闻到了人类的鲜血味，很近很近，他怀里的小骑士被惊醒，赤手赤脚就一股脑往外冲，小鳞龙尖爪尖牙毕露的跟着，在开门的一瞬间一把抱住小骑士转身。

血蝙蝠三趾钩爪陷进龙没来得及张开鳞片的肩膀，半个人头大的嘴一口咬住龙的后颈，还好那里的鳞片覆盖住了皮肉，不是血蝙蝠这种低级生物的牙齿可以咬碎的，龙摆尾狠狠地抽开身上的血蝙蝠，把怀里的小骑士用力一推，转身尾巴一抽关上门。

小鳞龙手脚着地，鳞片瞬间抖出爬满全身，骨骼蜕化变异，肩胛骨皮肉撕裂破开，有什么正从裂口里生长而出，完全化作龙形的羽生飞扑而出，一口咬住血蝙蝠的脖子窜出走廊，消失在黑暗深处，留下一堆尘埃满天飞散。

龙的到来对长有翅膀的生灵而言都是巨大的压迫，撞进地窖深处的小鳞龙却不知道，血蝙蝠越恐惧声波越尖锐，黑暗里小鳞龙浑身的鳞片都忽明忽暗的闪着光，他的爪子划破血蝙蝠的肚子，把钉在墙上的血蝙蝠一边的翅膀硬生生撕咬下来，血迸溅喷涌，黏稠腥臭的被龙咽下，龙抓着血蝙蝠的肚子把它摔到一边，从半空掉落在木箱上，撞翻了一地。

血蝙蝠满地翻滚撞的到处都是血，肠子和内脏从肚子里流出，尖叫短促高频，引得外面的血蝙蝠跟着惊叫。

小鳞龙在嘈杂的血蝙蝠叫声里听到了人类的脚步声，他顾不上自己还飞在房顶，翻身收起翅膀，在下坠中变回人形，浑身是血的结结实实摔进一堆杂物里。

这几天跟着金博洋，羽生多多少少知道金博洋对龙是有杀意的，他是龙里非常少见的类型，少到整个龙族产蛋的岛上，几万条龙里，只有他母亲和父亲两条是相同模样的龙，所以金博洋到现在都不知道，他其实是龙。

肩膀被扯下一块龙鳞，羽生没法完全控制自己身体隐去鳞片和爪牙，杂乱的脚步声越来越近，羽生狼狈的躲进堆砌的酒箱后，他不能让别的人类发现他，他不信任任何除金博洋以外的人类。

“羽生？”地窖里散发着霉味和腥臭，金博洋被冲的一阵反胃，伸手不见五指的地窖里有一处透出一丝羸光，金博洋心里一紧，他顾不上黑暗带来的未知，追着羽生的光奔了过去，一堆阴影后面，羽生捂着流血的肩膀蜷在角落，身上的鳞片充满防御姿态的张合“怎么了？”

“鳞片暂时没法藏起来。”甩着满手的血，小鳞龙肩上粉白的鳞片缺了一块，周围被染出一片深色。

小骑士看着楼梯石壁上映出的火光，眼睛瞄了一圈周围，胡乱的扯下盖着木箱的厚重绒布罩住羽生，旅馆的人一下来，金博洋赶紧指了指血蝙蝠的方向，让他们快去看看死了没有，手上动作有条不紊的把羽生裹了个严实，转身拽了拽羽生“上来，我背你。”

是因为他的鲁莽，羽生才会遭遇现在的一切，金博洋万分后悔他的冲动伤害到了羽生。

小骑士气喘吁吁的把龙背回房间，好忙又去问老板娘要了草药和热水，老板娘得知羽生是杀血蝙蝠的勇士，所有金博洋要的东西她都没有收钱。

捣碎了草药敷在羽生的伤口，金博洋拿热水给羽生擦鳞片，小鳞龙竖瞳收紧，蹦的就跳开，他不喜欢热水，一碰到他的鳞片隐隐作痛，小骑士吓得立刻换了盆冷水来帮他擦干净鳞片周围的血。

煤油灯放在床头，光还是浑浊的很，金博洋趴在床边眼眶泛红的给羽生道歉，他总觉得那片鳞不仅仅是从羽生身上撕下去的，也跟剜了他一块肉似得，哪里都痛。

小鳞龙拿头蹭着皂角味的小骑士，说很快就好了。

后半夜外面在庆祝血蝙蝠的死，羽生倒是难得在床上睡着了，鳞片的光柔和的荧荧闪着，金博洋坐在床边看着手里捡回来的鳞片。

这片鳞片比羽生脸上的更大更厚，鳞片上有规律的圆弧光晕是暗纹渐变，薄而坚硬，质感像珍珠打磨的片，金博洋越看越喜欢，他偷偷把这片鳞片藏在了背包里，决定等到了七彩河镇要找一家工匠铺打个洞，穿起来挂脖子上。

龙的愈合能力是远超人类的，第二天羽生的伤口就完全长好了，不过还需要很长的时间那里才能生出新的龙鳞，还好肩膀并不是致命的部位，暂时没有鳞片的庇护也不是大问题。

金博洋用山鸡换了一条斗篷，一把剑和干粮，把背包塞得鼓鼓囊囊，一人一龙离开了竖琴镇继续赶路。

他们穿过森林在糖果屋遇见了狼人，狼人有着红棕色的毛，獠牙森森，披着一件红色的斗篷，神态颇像个小女孩，她留宿了一晚小骑士和小鳞龙。

夜里，羽生等金博洋睡着后离开二楼的房间，飞到树上化成龙形甩着尾巴悠哉悠哉的晒月光，没多久，他看到一个小女孩披着狼人的斗篷提着篮子离开糖果屋，第二天太阳快升起才急急忙忙的回来，小鳞龙尾巴到挂在树枝上用力往半空一荡，张开白色的翅膀在第一缕阳光下振翮高飞。

吃过午饭他们就告别了糖果屋，在快走出去森林的边界，一群蛇怪挡住了他们的去路，这是金博洋和羽生第一次并肩战斗，雾霭沉沉的灌木丛里，血和蛇的残肢隐于雾中，倒是小鳞龙身上的光犹如乌云之上的闪电，在灰蒙蒙的雾气里一闪一闪的惊艳炸开。

杀完蛇怪太阳已经快落山了，他们赶到码头租了一艘船继续北行。

金博洋发现羽生很喜欢水，行船的途中，羽生几乎都是泡在水里的，偶尔坐在船上尾巴也留在水里，顺水而下没两天就到了雪国。

明明在水上还是穿单衣的气温，一进入雪国的国界，季节像被无形的屏障隔开，外面春暖花开，里面冰天雪地。

普通的龙是怕冷的，但羽生不一样，越冷他越舒服，所有人都裹得严严实实的，包括身边的小骑士，只有羽生在臃肿的人群里，赤着脚光着半条胳膊，异常惹人侧目。

从来没有见过雪的龙兴奋的拉着小骑士就往雪堆里滚，忘乎所以的当街露鳞片了，还好金博洋眼疾手快拿斗篷把他裹了起来。

在偏远僻静的城郊找了一家店住下，刚点上灯，金博洋就揣上两块熏鱼干拉着羽生出了门，他打听到一公里外有处峡谷，那边在闹雪怪，都没人敢去，正好可以让羽生撒开了玩儿，如果能遇上雪怪，他们还能猎一只，雪怪的皮很值钱，再去金殿堂之前，他们得多换点钱，钱袋快空了。

龙抱着小骑士跳下峡谷，在无人可及的山谷腹地，羽生露出满身的鳞片和爪牙在冰雪里打滚，还拿爪子划开了旁边结冰的湖面跳了进去，把金博洋吓得不轻，在冰面玩跟跳进处处都是暗涌的冰水里完全是两个概念，金博洋扒在冰洞口叫了两声羽生，没一会儿洞口伸出一只爪子晃了晃让金博洋安心，又沉了下去。

谷底太冷，金博洋哆哆嗦嗦去捡了些断木生了堆火，刚坐下烤烤手打算啃一口熏鱼干，洞口吧唧一声飞出一条鱼掉在冰面上，金博洋都傻了，愣了两秒才放下熏鱼干，趴着扑过去把乱跳的鱼按住，居然是一条细银鳕鱼，这鱼不论死活都可值钱了，金博洋赶紧把它抓到背包里放着。

“天天，这个可以换钱吗？”羽生玩上头还记得要赚钱这件事，他从冰洞里冒出一个头，很快头发上的水就结成了冰花，脸上也结了一层冰碴子。

金博洋跪在冰上摸了摸羽生脸上的冰碴子“你没有事？”

“我很喜欢冰河，游完之后感觉鳞片都变坚硬了。”并不是羽生的错觉，鳞片在接触了冰河水之后，生出了一层原本没有的暗纹，让他的鳞片变得更加漂亮坚硬，鳞片的光也比之前更加的温润剔透。

“好像真的是哦。”把背包里掉落的鳞片拿出来对比了一下，金博洋真想问问羽生会不会换鳞，他现在的鳞片比手里的看起来好看太多，摸起来质感也完全不一样。

既然是对羽生好，金博洋冻着也就冻着了，上来五六条鱼后，羽生又抓了一只巨型蓝背蟹，蓝背蟹的蟹夹着羽生的胳膊，蟹嘴里怒气冲冲的吐着水泡，羽生丝毫不觉得痛，他用力掰下蟹钳，把宽度足有胸口大小的蓝背蟹往结着冰的山壁上一扔，羽生就像猫一样弓起身追着滑出去的蓝背蟹，在冰上玩了起来。

金博洋替那只夹了羽生的蟹默哀三秒。

穿了一条冰鲑烤在火上，金博洋冷的就差坐火里把自己也烤了，等羽生回来吃了鱼，两人也没执念雪怪，在金博洋冻僵之前回了旅店。

泡在热水里，金博洋白嫩的脸蒸的粉粉的，羽生推开门又提了一桶刚烧开的热水放石头池子旁边，关上门甩出尾巴，小鳞龙往壁炉里添了柴火，打开窗坐在窗台上享受雪和冷风，等金博洋睡着，他才关了窗滚进楼下的雪堆里睡了一晚。

雪国很大很大，他们走了好几天才走到雪国另一端的边境，离开雪国时，羽生竟然比金博洋高出了一个头，在短短几天的时间里。

通往金殿堂的路上，他们拯救了一条被海盗偷来的美人鱼，美人鱼很高傲，泡在鱼缸里炫耀着美丽的鱼鳞和火红色的长发，她认为他们能救一条美人鱼是他们的荣幸，毕竟她是如此美丽的生物。

金博洋绕着鱼缸走了两圈，把正在啃鸡中翅的羽生拉到美人鱼眼前“羽生有鳞片的样子比你好看多了，你的鳞片甚至都没有光。”

美人鱼看着满嘴满手油腻的男性人形生物很生气，她如此的美丽高贵，与众不同又价值不菲，万千人类为她着迷倾倒，这个有眼无珠的愚蠢人类竟然说一条毫无美感的龙比她好看！

直到被放回大海，美人鱼都在用她的鱼尾拍打玻璃缸抗议金博洋的审美，被扔回大海的瞬间，羽生跟着美人鱼一起跳下了船。

是夜，羽生的鳞片在海里犹如星光入海，流淌宕浮。

他们不知道，美人鱼游回深海第一件事就是用声音跟巫婆交换了一尾会发光的鳞片，还没美上几天，她被海盗和赏金猎人列为海上头等至宝，整个海域都在疯狂的猎捕她，她只能终日藏在深海，无法与世人炫耀她用声音交换的发光鳞片。

与美人鱼的躲藏不同，羽生背着金博洋和草原上的剑齿虎在烈日下狂奔，飞沙走石，草芥横起，大片大片的黄色随着近在咫尺的太阳烧进火热的瞳孔里。

粗砺的风刮着赤裸的皮肤，天地充斥着野性的气息，一切自由的生物，都在这片苍茫土色的大地上野蛮生长。

金博洋喜欢这里，它有一种别样的美，粗犷又辽远，孤寂又热情，所有的所有都赤裸真实，杀戮喂养生命，绝望与希望在同一刻以生死并存的姿态开花结果，被阳光顷刻间曝晒爆裂成鲜红色。

这里没有旅店，金博洋裹着斗篷被张开鳞片的羽生抱在怀里睡在篝火边，白天跟他们一起奔跑的剑齿虎正在不远处享受一头角羚，牙齿是红色，嘴巴附近的毛也是红色，仿佛隔着篝火，落在树杈上的月亮都是血红色。

“我们要到七彩河镇了。”金博洋看着迸溅的火星有些睡不着。

“龙为什么总是掳走公主？”羽生在快要到达终点的时候，问出了困惑他已久的疑问“龙不吃掉公主，也不伤害她，听起来就像情节需要，这样才有人千辛万苦为了救出公主杀掉龙。”

“屠龙骑士屠龙不需要任何理由，我的存在就是为了杀龙。”故事设定里有没有公主的存在，都不影响屠龙骑士屠龙的初衷，龙，是童话世界里最强大最邪恶的生物，这是金博洋作为一个屠龙骑士一直以来被灌输的认知，龙就是绝对的恶，不用费心去揣度它们的目的和用意，它们狡猾叵测，城府阴狠，是人类无法想象的残忍“不论情节怎么设定，龙只该有一个下场，就是死在勇士的剑下。”

羽生没有说话，他把金博洋抱得更紧，在第二天太阳升起时，张开翅膀飞向七彩河镇的方向，他得弄明白那条龙为什么要掳走公主，为什么所有的龙都在掳走公主，为什么掳了公主他就是一条恶龙。

七彩国的领土是由一条七彩河由南至北贯穿始终，七彩河镇是七彩国的王族所在，它被七彩河中游一分为二，河岸西侧是城堡和贵族的区域，右侧是平民区和森林。

七彩河镇的森林边缘生长着很多珍贵的菌类，无攻击性的野味时常出没森林边缘，很方便猎户们狩猎，可再往里走就不行了，潮湿的雾气不论白天黑夜的弥漫山林，终日不会退去，有没有阳光在山雾里视野都是一片灰茫，越靠近山沼附近，雾气越浓重，传说在山沼深处的洞穴里，就是掳走公主的恶龙巢穴，只有最勇敢睿智的人，才能穿过山雾打败恶龙，把公主救出来。

羽生穿过雾气的山谷，在湿地草甸附近救了一个满身是伤的男人，把他送出龙的领域外，看到他被猎户带走，羽生才甩着尾巴重新返回雾气里继续寻找这片森林的龙，他飞过沼泽地落在一条半人宽的河道边休息。

龙形的羽生乍一看雪白一片，仔细看白色的鳞片外扩边缘是淡淡的粉色和蓝色，他翅膀宽大锋利，龙眼的瞳孔比人形时更加的剔透，四肢粗壮圆润，羽生俯着身正喝水，耳侧的鳞片倏地炸开，他摆尾转身，仰起脖子充满攻击性的龇牙怒视着前方雾气里正在靠近的东西。

“一条小冰原鳞龙，居然还没绝种。”灰黑色的龙头喷着鼻息从雾气里缓缓走出，身形是羽生的三倍大还不止，老龙脖子上向外延伸的锯齿棱角上坐着一个穿白色裙子的女孩，女孩皮肤姣好，金发卷成圈被风吹的微微扬起。

龙真的会掳公主啊。

巢穴洞口有一层瀑布，进来时，老龙小心翼翼把女孩挡在翅膀下，避免她被水淋湿，洞穴是龙喜欢的潮湿，人却不怎么喜欢，所以地势较高相对干燥的位置摆着一张床，周边是干草和大阔叶，女孩的衣服叠的整整齐齐的放在大阔叶上，梳子首饰和漂亮打鞋子都有序的摆放在一起。

女孩盘着腿靠在老龙破损的翅膀上吃浆果，一脸新奇的看着羽生，她以为所有的龙都和这头从小陪着她长大的龙一样，原来还有如此与众不同的，可她最喜欢的还是她的龙，这条小白龙傻傻的，居然说金乌掳走了她。

“人类的谎话说着说着，他们自己都信以为真了吧。”金乌甩着尾巴帮他的小公主赶走身边的飞虫，他橙红色的眼睛说明他是一头再普通不过的火龙，火龙把还在乱跳的鱼扔到小鳞龙脚边，准备给这条涉世未深的小龙上上一课“你知道公主的义务是什么吗？”

小鳞龙吞下活鱼摇摇头，踩了踩干草堆趴下。

“公主是国王换取利益的物品。”人们总爱歌颂他们的国王如何疼爱美丽的公主，明明连上等人的鞋子都摸不到，下等人却对加工过度的皇室温情故事感动不已，他们喜欢王子与公主幸福的生活在一起，也喜欢骑士的英雄救美，却不知道这一切的背后存在着多么可怕的阴谋。

第一位传说被龙掳走的公主是哈吉斯王国的小公主阿亚，而那头被构陷的龙正是金乌的母亲，他的母亲当时正在筑巢准备生产，在找合适的树木时捡到了被反绑双手蒙住眼睛放逐进森林的阿亚，放逐她的人，正是她的父亲，哈吉斯王国受人尊敬的国王，金乌不得不说，他真的是一位非常聪明的国王。

哈吉斯国的邻国是一个叫阿科玛国的国家，阿科玛的国王和王后非常相爱，只可惜结婚多年只生了一个小王子卢卡，哈吉斯国王很早就开始惦记阿科玛这个国家，他把阿亚送去阿科玛学习，把自己的势力融入阿科玛，希望通过联姻让女儿成为阿科玛的准王后，故事的一部分如哈吉斯国王预想的发展着，卢卡很爱阿亚，但也有一部分与哈吉斯国王的期待背道而驰，阿亚不喜欢卢卡。

哈吉斯国王做了些手脚，杀掉了卢卡的父母让卢卡作为唯一继承人早早的登上了王位，接下来只要迎娶他的女儿阿亚，哈吉斯国王就掌控了阿科玛的命运，可阿亚不愿意嫁给卢卡，国王为了逼迫阿亚，甚至把她和她最害怕的老鼠关在一起，可阿亚宁愿死也不嫁给卢卡，哈吉斯国王愤怒的打了阿亚，之后把自己一个人锁在卧室两天，第三天夜里，哈吉斯国王叫来了他的心腹大臣贝蒂卡女巫。

夜色里，贝蒂卡架着一辆马车使进火龙的领地，她把蒙住眼睛绑住手的阿亚放逐在森林，同时，哈吉斯城里灯火通明，卫兵们紧急集合，贝蒂卡驾着马车狂奔向阿科玛。

龙，是龙，龙掳走了他们的公主！

卢卡爱着阿亚，所以当他知道阿亚被龙掳走后，作为一个男人，一个勇士，他必须要去救自己心爱的女孩，卢卡把国家托付给了睿智仁慈的哈吉斯国王，带着阿科玛和哈吉斯的精兵连夜赶去森林。

哈吉斯的士兵在浓雾里偷袭了阿科玛的士兵，用钩爪武器杀死了卢卡，哈吉斯国王轻松的拿到了阿科玛的领权，他又用同样的方法继承了一个叫贝格斯的小国家，后来哈吉斯国王把这个手段教给他的继承人阿里，阿里跟他的父亲比起来有过之而无不及。

龙掳走了美丽可人的公主，龙残暴的杀害了英勇无畏的骑士和国王，龙的眼睛是血染的红，嘴里是人肉的恶臭，龙，是世界最邪恶的怪物。

人类杜撰着他们想听的故事。

后来，人类发现龙牙做的利剑可以刺穿龙鳞，龙鳞做的铠甲可以挡住龙牙，完全不是人类的铁器比得上的。

一时间，屠龙不仅是勇士的象征，也是国家的武力需求。

龙不是兔子也不是鱼，龙不仅会自保，有时还会睚眦必报，性情温和的龙会选一块僻静危险的地方与人类保持距离，而性情火爆的龙，他们会杀光任何进入他们视线的人类。

百年时光里，屠龙愈演愈烈，双方的憎恶也越来越盲目。

“莉莉娅到了结婚年龄，但她不想嫁给邻国的王子，她心爱的人去北方打仗了，莉莉娅要等他。”莉莉娅并不是一开始就生活在皇宫，她的母亲是个庶民，莉莉娅出生在这座森林以北的小村庄，那里是七彩国的边界，长年战乱，金乌在一次战争里救了莉莉娅和她的母亲，之后就一直偷偷的陪着莉莉娅。

“我有很多听话的姐姐和妹妹，她们每一个人都把‘交换’自己当做是一种荣誉，很惭愧，我做不到。”莉莉娅抚摸着金乌的翅膀，上面鳞次栉比的伤痕让她心痛不已“我只想等哈瑞回来，和金乌一起离开七彩河，在这里人人都想杀他。”

小鳞龙只是一条刚破壳百日的龙，他还不太明白金乌故事里复杂的那部分人与龙之间的因果，不过有两点他是明白的。

金乌不是恶龙。

莉莉娅作为一个人，她和龙一起生活。

“我要去告诉天天你不是恶龙。”

我要去告诉我喜欢的人类，我是龙，他一定会像莉莉娅接受金乌一样接受他。

离开前羽生偷偷问了莉莉娅一个问题，他的眼睛是不是像梅子糖，莉莉娅笑着捧着龙的大脑袋问他，是谁用那么可爱的东西来形容一头龙的眼睛，羽生眼睛竖成一条线，说是他的人类。

莉莉娅把那句‘你的眼睛像纹路碎开的月亮’深谙心底，她摸了摸小鳞龙的头告诉他，他的人类说的对，他的眼睛和梅子糖一模一样，她吃过，她作证。

小鳞龙开心的冲开瀑布，振翮高飞。

他穿过雾气，穿过茂密树冠，在夜里犹如白色飞星穿越山河，披星戴月的去寻找他的人类。

剑齿虎依旧在草原上奔跑，秃鹫成群排列在朝阳远日的剪影里，羽生在三天前停驻的树边闻了闻，那里已经没有金博洋的味道了，剑齿虎抻着懒腰在烧过后碳化的篝火堆里打着滚，她告诉小鳞龙和他一起的人类早就离开了，看方向是去往七彩河镇了，算脚程，今天应该刚到七彩河镇。

羽生张开翅膀又往回飞，在七彩河镇的边界化成人形，挨家挨户的旅店找小骑士。

七彩河镇是个大镇，旅店有上百来家，满大街奇奇怪怪的味道即便是龙的嗅觉也不管用，羽生一找就是一天，到了夜里，他垂头丧气的决定先回森林找点东西吃，填饱肚子再来回来继续找。

路过街口，羽生看到点着玻璃灯笼的糖果小摊，每一个木格子里放着不同的糖，羽生被一块格子里半透明的琥珀色圆糖吸引了目光，他走过去低头嗅了嗅，怪怪的，他拿起来放在灯光下仔细的看着。

老板乐呵呵的问“买梅子糖吗？”

小鳞龙用三只野兔换了三十颗梅子糖，老板正在帮他用纸包起来。

羽生余光瞄到由南至北的高地亮起的一条长长的移动火光，老板注意到羽生的视线，绑着绳子给他解释“我们国家的公主被恶龙掳走了，国王和邻国的王子一直在等屠龙骑士去救回公主，今天下午听说屠龙骑士到了皇宫，没想到连夜就要进山，不愧是龙国出来的屠龙骑士，真是……诶！”

羽生跑到无人的小巷抖落出龙形，离弦入空，他必须阻止小骑士，森林里那头龙并不是恶龙。

当羽生赶到龙巢附近时，火已经烧了起来，龙的吐息声震颤着燃烧的山脉，悲怆又孤绝，小鳞龙听着铁器与龙鳞碰撞的声音，焦急的绕着浓烟滚滚的森林上空盘旋，却迟迟不敢冲进变成火海的森林。

火，是冰原麟龙唯一的弱点。

小鳞龙的鳞片甚至可以挡住龙吐息铸成的龙息剑，但对火毫无抵抗力，一点火星溅到鳞片上都会留下不可逆的损伤，火对羽生是致命的。

羽生尽量低飞，试图在层层雾气和烟火里找到小骑士和火龙的身影。

随着时间的推移，树木开始被烧的成片成片的倒塌，裸露出的焦黑色大地是生灵涂炭的景象，动物惊恐的四处逃窜狂奔，而羽生能清楚的听到城镇里传来的欢呼，他的龙鳞被热气熏蒸的全部张开。

视野随着树木的倒塌变得开阔，羽生看到斗争的中心，火龙被训练有素的卫兵围困在阵型之中，人类用龙鳞制成的盾牌抵挡火龙嘴里喷出的火焰，龙牙锻造的手臂粗细的箭扎进火龙的翅膀里，箭矢尾端的铁链连着发射的木车，十几个士兵趴在发射车上稳住木车把龙固定在原位，另一台木车正在把没射中的箭收回发射车上，准备第二轮攻击。

莉莉娅的哭声完全被龙的惨叫和士兵的呼声压住，她无法挣脱钳制，她的眼泪流进滚烫的土地，瞬间就被蒸发得无影无踪。

羽生在浓烟之上飞了好几圈没有找到他的小骑士，但他不能继续再等下去，第二支箭已经装填就位，对着火龙蓄势待发。

小鳞龙顾不上周围的火光，他俯冲破风而下，犹如一颗炮弹击中发射车，木头组成的东西顷刻间断裂蹦飞，小鳞龙狠狠地砸在地上摔出好几米远，一身鳞片滚的全是黑灰，他爬起来抖了抖身子，一支弓箭穿心射来，击中他胸口的鳞片被弹飞。

“龙牙的箭居然射不穿它！大家小心！装火药！”为首的士兵有条不紊的指挥着手下。

“等等！这是冰原麟龙？不能杀，上铁网，抓活的！这龙说不定全世界只剩这一头了，要活的！”穿着白色骑士服，胸口戴着屠龙骑士勋章的男人兴奋的挥舞手里的龙息剑“火会伤害到它，都用冷兵器！”

缠斗间，羽生击碎了两台战车，一爪子就捏碎了龙鳞盾牌，他扯断龙牙箭的铁链，翅膀一扇，带起的风让人几乎站不住脚，眼看人类越来越弱势，卫兵们开始不听屠龙骑士的指挥，用火把点燃坏掉的战车，推着战车去撞羽生。

“你们这群蠢货在干什么！”屠龙骑士气急败坏的用剑去砍擅自行动的士兵，被军队的骑士挡下，他们请他来是屠龙的，这屠龙骑士是不是晕了头？只要是龙，都该杀。

屠龙骑士被绑了扔到公主脚边，卫兵们张开网拉起铁链试图困住小鳞龙，羽生一飞上天躲开，他们就继续捕杀火龙，两头缠斗，循环往复。

源源不断的士兵进入森林来增援，甚至还有普通的平民自愿加入屠龙战斗，人类以绝对的数量优势消耗着两条龙的体力。

太阳升起又落下。

火龙嘴里再喷不出一点火星，冰原麟龙的翅膀笨重的扇动。

在一次躲避的转身，小鳞龙失去对身体的控制，像一块燃烧殆尽的彗星砸向地面，飞扬的草木灰烬似乎能把他就地给掩埋，一支带火的箭直直的朝着小鳞龙飞驰射出，火光把小鳞龙琥珀色的眼睛映的火红，小鳞龙绝望的垂下头看向城镇的方向。

一个熟悉的身影猝不及防的闯入龙的视线，圆圆的瞳孔瞬间收成了竖瞳。

箭电光带火石的扎进小鳞龙没有鳞片的那一处软肋，涂着火油的箭头浸透了血也在持续燃烧。

“羽生！”

小骑士的声音和他的剑同时落在战场，脱手而出的剑打飞了第二支射向小鳞龙的箭，金博洋扑到脏兮兮的小鳞龙身上把他挡在身下，他完全感觉不到灼热的用手抓着地上的灰去灭箭头的火，小鳞龙的鳞片一碰到火，就脆生生的崩出裂纹，金博洋轻轻一碰鳞片就脱落。

小骑士慌乱地擦着眼泪，他不敢去看小鳞龙惊恐的眼睛，只是拿手捂住那一块鲜血淋漓的皮肉。

金博洋刚赶到森林就看到一头灰扑扑的龙从半空摔到地面，他举着剑就冲上来要屠龙，只是倒在地上挣扎不起的龙莫名的眼熟，他看着那头龙垂下头转向他的方向，同时一支燃着火的箭从他身后离弦射出。

金博洋和龙四目相对，大脑里轰的一声炸开。

他是龙！为什么他是龙还要来这么危险的地方！

小骑士手里的剑变得无比沉重，直至那支燃烧的箭精准无误地扎进小鳞龙缺了一块鳞片的皮肉，小骑士扔出剑挡开了第二支箭。

这条龙不是恶龙！

金博洋趴在小鳞龙的身上无助的看着那些手拿着武器越靠越近的士兵，他赤手空拳的抱住小鳞龙，试图用他瘦小的身躯替龙挡住一切即将袭来的伤害。

除此之外他还能做什么呢？

骑士排兵布阵用铁链套住小鳞龙的尾巴和脚，人群蜂拥而上抓着小骑士的腿把他拉开，小鳞龙急得翻身而起，被拽倒又摔回草灰里，铁线和龙肠做成的网一层一层的撒向龙，把早就精疲力尽的龙压的动弹不得，卫兵和平民们齐心协力的收紧网，他们振臂高呼着把龙紧紧地束缚在网中。

金博洋踢打着钳制他的士兵，十五岁的小孩哪里是两个成年人的对手，他被压在地上跪着根本无法挣脱，士兵说他疯了，居然想要救一头凶恶的龙，金博洋对他们的话充耳不闻。

喉咙里几乎嘶吼出血的叫着小鳞龙的名字，心脏剧烈的跳动撞得他的肋骨生疼，火似乎汲取尽了可供人呼吸的空气，小骑士缺氧般一阵一阵的眩晕。

“你们要带他去哪里？你们要对他做什么！”

不要伤害他，不要弄痛他，他肩膀缺了好几块鳞片，铁丝会割伤他。

金博洋的声音淹没在欢呼的人潮中，无论他怎么呼喊，似乎都只有他自己能听到他自己在喊什么，他就像一个哑巴，哪怕喊到声嘶力竭，热闹的人群也听不到他的声音。

“他是你养的龙？”被绑住的屠龙骑士嘲讽的看着为一头龙伤心的同行，真是龙国的耻辱“他们要把他拖到火里，你不知道唯一能杀死这种龙的，就是火吗。”

窒息感让金博洋的大脑丧失了几秒意识，周围火烧山林风滚烫的燎着万物生灵，小骑士却浑身凉的如同死人，他喉咙里发出抽气的喘息像整个肺都千疮百孔的破裂了，他胸口剧烈的起伏，手脚软的一点力也使不上。

他们要杀了羽生？

他、他要眼睁睁的看着他们杀死羽生？

小鳞龙在铁网里被越勒越紧，疼痛让他不得不缩小身体化成人形渴望解脱，可层层铁网随着他的身形收紧，让他动弹不得。

“哎呀，这、这不是昨天昨天在镇上用野兔跟我换梅子糖的人吗？原来他是龙啊！”小老头年纪大了拖不动，负手站在一旁乐呵呵的看热闹。

梅子糖……

他还不知道酸是什么味道啊。

这一刻，金博洋眼睛里所有的光都熄灭了。

火光在远处冲天的燃烧，金博洋觉得自己化身成了脚下的山峦，在被烈焰一同赤裸裸的焚烧，他的眼睛被炙烤的干瘪，无法流出一滴眼泪，只是狰狞暴突的追逐了那个被拖远的灰色身影。

他的视线越来越模糊，金博洋睁大了眼睛想看看羽生，他连哭都不敢哭，可他什么也看不见。

“羽生。”  
“呜……”

那是龙的吐息，温驯而稚嫩的回应着小骑士，把小骑士整颗心给狠狠地捣烂了。

风吹起燃烧后的灰烬，层层覆盖，让世界归于混沌最初的黑暗。

 

 

小骑士再醒来是屠龙庆功宴的最后一天，他在镇上找了一家铺子给鳞片打了个孔，挂在脖子上，在路边买了一颗梅子糖，小骑士进了森林。

听说为了烧死龙，森林的大火直到昨天才被扑灭，他们用了两天时间来烧死龙。

小骑士眼眶干得发痒，红的病态可怖。

他在森林里呆了半年，走遍了森林的每一个角落，最后衣衫褴褛的躺在曾经火龙的龙巢里一动不动，慢慢地，他把自己蜷了起来。

他轻轻地吻着手里粉白的鳞片，干裂脱皮的嘴唇吻得格外珍惜。

一下又一下，渐渐的，小骑士的肩膀抑制不住的开始颤抖。

他找不到了，再也在不到了。 

 小骑士变成了故事一开始的那只小狐狸。

在无尽的昼夜里，在偌大的世界里，追着一丝龙曾经存在过的痕迹，从七彩河镇一路回到死亡海岸。

夜里，人马座出奇的清晰明亮，小骑士在低垂的星空下坐在大阔叶上，望着远方灯塔一成不变的孤光，只是坐了好久，再也没有谁为他摘一颗椰子。

————END————


	2. ——番外·《寻星》——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （来嘛，跟我说要龙崽回来回来，我给你们弄回来了！  
> （夸我，OK👌

红色的绒毛斗篷表面结了一层冰霜，细碎的冰碴沿着纹路在绒布上绽出了花，金博洋仿佛行走在一片剔透宇宙里，太阳白金色的残光冷冷的浮于冰川，远处雾气氤氲。

碎冰因为砍伐树木的动静像蜜糖碎块般扑倏落下，伐木的猎户穿着厚厚的皮草，胡子上冻满了冰凌，他佝偻着身子坐在木柴上，拉开皮囊袋的塞子，喝了一口冒着热气的酒，理了理狐狸毛的帽子，看着走近他的小骑士。

“骑士，你需要什么帮助吗？”他看起来年纪不大，皮肤白嫩娇气，应该是出生在比较温暖的国度，红色的帽子周围有一圈细软的绒毛，猎户还是头一次见到长相这么温和的骑士。

金博洋推下帽子，从怀里掏出指北针和地图，手指指了指有标记的雪花图案地区，喉咙里又发出几声气音，似乎是在向猎户问路。

“你是哑巴啊，对不起。”猎户憨实的道了歉，他总觉得这个人不会说话可惜了，他的声音应该像他人一样，甜甜的，干净又清爽吧，如果他会说话“你要去冰极？不行的，那里太冷了，人会受不了的。”

金博洋点了点头，眼睛善意的笑出柔软的弧度，他带着黑色手套的手继续指着地图冰极上那片雪花，阳光把他手套背上镶成人马座的粉白晶体照得闪闪烁烁的。

“会死的。”猎户又了一口酒，这小骑士一身火红，却哪里都让猎户觉得冷冰冰的。

小骑士看着猎户再次笑着点点头，温温柔柔的，猎户却明白他是怎么也劝不住这位骑士的，那里应该有什么东西比小骑士的生命还重要，他必须要去，哪怕穷极一生，哪怕再也回不来。

猎户揉了揉红通通的鼻头“现在是找不到的，要等夜里跟着星空才能去到冰极，冰极在银河的尽头，要找到北极星，它永远是宇宙最亮的星辰，依靠它，你就能确定大小熊座和天龙座，你还得找到仙后座，最后是天鹅座γ，也就是天鹅座十字中间的那颗星，把它们纵横连接，寻着交错的中心点走，那里就是就是冰原的冰极。”

小骑士有一秒的恍惚，随后抬头看向头顶的太阳，眼神里写满了对这漫长日光的不满，他抖了抖斗篷，收起黄皮地图，留下一枚金币作为感谢，继续往北。

猎户看着消失在茫茫白雪的那点红，觉得这天冷到骨子里了。

小骑士并没有走太久，他在一处凹陷的山腹内支起了火堆，抹掉石头上的雪，他铺了张皮革坐在篝火旁边啃着肉干，肉干冻得太硬，撕下来一小块金博洋能咀嚼好半天，他吃了一会儿口腔都嚼累了，抓着肉干看着篝火，金博洋瞳孔映的金红，他摸着烤热的半张脸，决定先睡一觉，夜里还得赶路。

红斗篷是糖果屋那只狼人送给小骑士的，特别保暖，金博洋裹着它往皮革上一躺，闭着眼睛，脑子里却不得安宁的浮现着冗杂的事物。

金博洋在死亡海岸一呆就是一年，有一天渡海而归的狐狸漂流到了死亡海岸，它告诉金博洋，在海中心灯塔常亮的岛上，有一位被放逐的超男巫，叫戈米沙，他因为新的超男巫诞生而日渐衰竭，需要不停的与人交换寿命才能存活，但他自然很厉害，他可以让世间的一切，死而复生，这是超男巫基本的能力。

金博洋用性命交换了羽生再一次出生在这个世界，又用嗓子交换了小鳞龙顺利破壳，这一年半的时间，金博洋赤手赤足攀山越岭的走到了冰原。

小骑士很想小鳞龙能记得他，可凭空出生和破壳已经换走了金博洋能给的一切，他不能没有手脚，否则他要怎么去到羽生身边，他不能没有眼睛，否则他要怎么见证羽生重生，他更不能没有记忆，否则他所做的一切就毫无意义。

超男巫只告诉他，羽生会在冰极等他，他必须要在十八岁之前到达冰极，否则他就再也见不到羽生了。

还有十三天。

数着日子，小骑士迷迷糊糊的睡了过去，日落冰融，世界悄无声息的嬗变，梦里，隔着迷雾与银色的河，金博洋追着龙的尾巴尖，访星越光，奔走宇宙。

每个沉睡的时光里，金博洋都是这样度过的，日复一日，年复一年。

披星戴月，日夜兼程，金博洋越走越深。

冻结成冰的亮晶晶山川草木已经消失在了视野，放眼望去，全是蓝白一片片棱角分明蓝白色的冰川冰河，透过呼出的白气起伏跌宕，脚下是几个世纪凝成的冰层，藏着肉眼不可见的汹涌暗流。

很快金博洋就要到冰极了，周围冷的他呼吸都十分困难，捂着胸口，金博洋找了一处冻住的冰峡准备休息，刚铺上皮革，头顶落下几道阴影，小骑士凭着直觉反应敏锐的拔出剑，靠着山壁逆光看向高处。

四匹冰原狼龇牙咧嘴的喷着热气，牙龈血红，鬃毛抖擞，凶相毕露的压低前肢，它们畏惧着小骑士的剑，不敢轻易进犯，但一个个都蓄势待发的绷紧矫健的肌肉，准备随时扑向势单力薄的小骑士。

冰鸟振翮羽翼，在肃杀的气息里高飞青空。

冷硬的战斗，滚烫的血，冰原的厮杀从来都是暴裂无声的。

金博洋用雪捂了好一会儿伤口，喘了口气，他一瘸一拐的走进血泊，蹲下身割断了奄奄一息的狼脖子，金博洋不知道是冷是痛还是别的原因，抖得厉害。

腿伤拖延了金博洋的脚程，他在冰天雪地里走的一头冷汗，脚已经感觉不到痛了，整条腿发麻，他的心脏似乎要完成跳动泵血这个过程都异常艰难。

小骑士的剑充当着拐杖，在冰面划出一道道参差痕迹。

银河近在咫尺的抛洒于闃静夜空，呼吸声比剑锋划拉冰面更加沉闷，湿润的冷空气无法滋润金博洋干裂的嘴唇，他的脸起了一层薄薄的膜，上面是干涸龟裂的纹路。

金博洋脑子混沌的有些算不清时日，他是低温症？还是快死了？

对生死不复相见的恐惧，在催促着金博洋向前，可他却无法摆脱身体沉重拖沓的步伐，他这一辈子都没有像现在这样的迫切过。

他是如此迫切的想要跑起来，他想要奔跑，跑过星海沉浮，跑过冰川河流，跑过梦与梦的浓雾，奔向他的龙。

小骑士久久不能迈出一步，他眼眶湿润，睫毛上的冰碴暖化了又结，直到那双眼睛轻轻闭上，再也没有睁开。

夜色与极光流转，星辰周而复始踏上别途，孑然告别。

太阳的第一缕光从远方的地平线瑰丽升起，铅灰色的云布满金色的游丝，朝霞燎燃着青黄不接的天空，星辰隐匿，银河退潮。

红，如同冰原上一簇诡谲的花，刺眼的蒙上一层夜晚的冰霜。

这是除了阳光外，映在初生的小龙崽眼里唯一的色彩，它仰头抖开翅膀，阳光为他的鳞片镀上闪亮的光泽，小龙崽好奇的奔向白色天地里那抹红。

站在薄冰之上，小鳞龙隔着冰嗅了嗅，血腥的香气。

小鳞龙拿嘴啄了啄覆盖住红色的冰面，幼龙柔软的嘴毫无破坏力，试了几次小龙崽失去了兴趣。

他张开翅膀，扑腾着往前。

脚踩着冰川暗涌，跑过还未彻底隐去的星，跑过昼夜交替的分界，在光与阴影的边缘，他回头看了一眼冰面的红，发出了生而为龙的第一声吐息，苍凉又荒芒。

然后，幼龙头也不回的，奔向自由的太阳。

————END————

**Author's Note:**

> 小狐狸的故事是来一个动画视频《狐狸与鲸》，超美的，你们可以去b站看看。


End file.
